


Masquerade

by EarthOddity67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism?, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Flirting, Group Sex, I can't believe I wrote this., Inappropriate Use of Masks, Masks, Movie References, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Club, Star Wars References, Threesome - F/F/M, Traumatised Dean, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthOddity67/pseuds/EarthOddity67
Summary: There’s a place in Kansas only few people know about.They call it the Masquerade.And it is the best place on Earth.Summary: Dean goes to a sex club to watch a sex show, but discovers Sam is one of the stars... with another man.





	Masquerade

There’s a place in Kansas only few people know about.

They call it the Masquerade.

And it is the best place on Earth.

The first time Dean had ever been there was on a whirled-wind hookup from when he was twenty-three. He had met this blonde cat — _was it Roxy? I’m pretty sure her name was Roxy_ — in a bar when he had a night off from a hunt. It was a quick job. Nothing much to sweat about, but fuck it. Dean wanted a night to relax and have fun.

He was only expecting a night of drinking, maybe chatting up a girl in the process and hopefully getting back to her place and having a crazy night of hardcore sex. Okay, maybe not hardcore, any sex would do, but no God on earth could prepare him for the night he was about to experience.

Roxy just seemed like any other chick he would drool over after a few beers and Tequila shots. Sweet, but up for a very good time, and when she recommended taking this somewhere else, Dean didn't object. And when she recommended going to this place that will ‘rock his world’ Dean went in with an open mind.

Masquerade wasn't too far away. Probably no more than ten minutes, at least, and in the middle of town in all places. Dean wasn't going to lie. When he first saw the building, he was disappointed. It was run down, really needed a paint job and most people wouldn't touch it with a bean pole. But when Roxy took his hand and lead him inside, Dean was very surprised by what he saw.

While the outside looked like shit, the inside was like something you would see in a high-class society magazine. The wine red walls, the black plush furniture, and the heavy dropped curtains all around them gave the place an air of decadence and opulence that had the blood pumping in all the right ways. The lighting was dim, but there was enough for Dean to see what was going on…

The light gleaming from the sweaty, the writhing, the gyrating naked bodies all around him, the music of moans and groans and slapping skin, and the smell of sex heavy in the air…

_Holy hell._

Dean had been around the block a few times, but never in his life had he ever been to a sex club before. He didn't even know they existed before he came to one, let alone in Kansas. Especially not in Kansas, but there was one right on his doorstep. Who’d a thought? Usually, he thought the parties had older couples looking for a bit of excitement in their stale relationships, but not this one. They were very selective about their membership list. Anyone under forty and attractive are allowed in, they would make some exceptions for older couples but there’s another place for them to go across town that might be appropriate to them. Dean doesn’t mind. His first time with a woman was when he was eighteen and she was thirty-six. As long as they’re legal, Dean doesn’t care about age. He makes sure. The club checks ID’s before you become a member.

All new members are judged the moment they meet the hostess. If you don’t measure up, you don’t get in. Simple as. Some people were even turned away before they even get past the front door, but the hostess did not seem disappointed at what Dean had to offer. He got in without a second glance, which is an ego boost, but the next part was odd. She gave him a mask.

He was surprised about the masks. That was non-negotiable. When the red-headed hostess gave him the mask, he stared at her in confusion until he and Roxy put theirs on. Apparently, privacy was one of their top priorities in the club. If you take it off or refuse to wear it, you were out and were never getting back in.

If you think Dean is joking, he isn’t.

They had a blacklist.

Anyone who refuses to wear their mask will be barred, anyone who makes threats will be barred, anyone who forces anyone to do anything against another’s will will be barred, anyone who outs another member will be barred. There are other rules, but you get the picture.

Anyone who breaks the rules will automatically be blacklisted, and the authorities will be notified when necessary.

All that was drilled into him before Dean even took a step through the door.

And when he did, _Oh my God…_

Dean had never been an innocent lamb before, but it was Roxy who had to take him by the hand and guide him through the array of sex acts that could fill up a new edition of a sex manual. Couples were fucking on any empty space they could find. The furniture, the floor, tables, walls…

Dean must have looked like a deer caught in the head lights. He couldn't believe this was all happening around him, but Roxy must’ve loved it. She was able to find a free space on a purple leather couch before she shoved him back on it, unbuttoning his jeans and swallowed down his cock until he is at full mast, and takes what she wants and rides him full frontal in the club of strangers.

It was the weirdest thing ever. Dean was being ridden in a club, in public, with one couple on his left making out to the point where they were dry humping each other, and another couple with the guy eating the girl out on his right. This never happens. Who does that?

_But it was the best night he had had in a long time._

This might sound strange, but that night in the club opened up a new world for Dean that he had never contemplated before in his life.

He and Roxy went their separate ways after that, but Dean couldn't let the Masquerade go.

So every time there is a job in Kansas, Dean always makes a trip to the Masquerade, even if it’s for one night. Yeah, there are other places in other states but there is something about that one that feels… right to him. He’s comfortable there. Not like the times in other places, and he’s gotten to know the people. The hostess, the lovely Maggie, always remembers him by name. It was her job to make sure everyone had a mask before going in, so she knew what Dean looked like. It was a shame she didn't join in. Dean definitely would've shown her a good time in there.

But that doesn't mean the selection was limited — oh, no. There was a variety of choice. Men and women, young and mature (we’re talking about MILF territory, here), and if he was willing to explore over to the bi-curious corner, there was enough to go around. He experimented with a few guys before. It’s not something he advertises, but don’t knock ’til you try it.

It wasn't all about sex, though. Some people just talked. Some only flirted. Some only groped and kissed, but it would always lead somewhere, and there would be some who would take this even further into one of the play rooms for some ‘advance’ entertainment. Dean didn't think there was anything they didn't offer. Toys, BDSM, private playrooms, fetishes, threesomes… the shows.

Oh, man, it was the shows Dean loved the most.

They held them in one of the rooms. A group of people would stand behind a mirrored wall, the same type of one way glass you would see in an interrogation room. We can see them, but the other couple had limited visibility, just enough to see the people watching them, but not enough to feel distracted. The couple on the other side has everything they need for a kinky session to their hearts delights. Sometimes, when Dean wasn't in the mood, he would come in for the shows and ‘take care’ of himself there and then. It was better than surfing porn. Dean could tell when the girls were faking it on a video. It ruins the mood.

With a show, no one is faking it. Everything is raw, open and so real Dean could get lost in it. It was mostly people who were already in relationships, and when they did a show, Dean could feel the love between those two — men, women, gay or straight… the amount of trust they put into the other was something Dean could never be able to comprehend being able to do.

You could tell the difference between the couples and the strangers who had only just met. The sex was more energetic and resembling a porn movie when they were strangers. There was one couple that had attempted to try and do as many positions in the Kama Sutra as possible. How did Dean know this? They had the manual open next to their bed. It was a very interesting session and one Dean doesn't think he will ever forget.

Dean had been to the Masquerade with every free chance he got, and he didn't know what he would do without it. It gave him the chance to forget. It hadn't been that long ago when Sammy… ditched them, and he was in a weird place at that time, but he was able to forget with the Masquerade. He couldn't thank that place enough.

Time has changed since then, and Sam is back in his life and he couldn't be thankful enough, but it meant having to be sneaky and lying to Sam about where he is sometimes. Funnily enough, it’s not that hard. Sam knew him well enough to know he was going out to get some tail, but Dean made sure to never slip about where he was going to _get_ the tail. The idea of Sam knowing about the club… that just made him feel queasy.

The last thing he needed was Sam to freak out over his brother’s sexual habits. There are some things you just don’t need to know about your family. Dean hasn't been able to go to the club in a while, and his body was itching to go back but thanks to some careful time management, Dean is able to arrange a full night.

He has a free opportunity, and he is taking full advantage.

It’s been weeks — _weeks_ , since he went last time, and he can’t wait.

But like any other place it has its set of rules.

Number one — no violence.

Number two — always wear protection.

Number three — never, ever, _ever_ take your mask off.

And Dean’s got his mask ready for tonight…

 

* * *

 

He had everything planned down to the last detail.

There was a two hour window for Dean. Sammy said he was planning on going on a study session at the library before they headed off to the next job out of town, and he wanted to read up as much as he could on their lore on… something. Dean wasn't really paying attention. All he heard was ‘I’m gonna be out for a while’, and that was it.

Although he tried to tamper down his excitement, Sam was beginning to notice Dean’s strange behaviour, but he just chalks it down to one of his brother’s many mannerisms. If only he knew…

They had wrapped up their hunt earlier that day and were having a quiet evening before Dean went out later tonight. Sam had come back with some takeout for them to eat, and they ate in relative silence. You think for a takeout everybody would be ordering as much greasy stuff as possible, but nope. Sam was tucking into his rabbit food like he always does, while Dean was chewing into a burger that looked like it was ready to give him a heart attack. Nothing better. During a hearty bite, Dean felt a pair of eyes watching him carefully, and he looked up to find Sam giving him the weirdest expression ever.

“Dude, what’s going on with you?” Sam asked.

“Nothin’,” Dean chewed between a large mouthful.

“You look like the cat that ate the canary,” Sam said. “Seriously, what’s up?”

“Well, if you must know,” Dean finished his chewing and wiped his hands with a napkin. “They have Casa Erotica 14 on paper view, and I can’t wait to get down and jiggy with it while you are out.”

Sam grimaced. “Ugh, dude…”

Dean ended up chuckling at the disgusted look on his brother’s face. “You were the one that kept asking. You wouldn’t let it go.”

“And I learned my lesson, thanks,” Sam looked completely grossed out, so much that he didn't finish the remainder of his salad.

“Ha, ha, idiot,” Dean carried on having another bite of his burger, and a big dollop of grease and sauce splattering down onto the table, making Sam double gag and Dean chuckle in the process.

Yeah, it’s not ideal that his brother will be thinking he was going to spend his evening with a porno, but rather that than admit he was going to a sex club. Hello, Dean had priorities.

It wasn’t long after dinner, and Dean waited patiently for his brother to head off. Dean had wasted the time by watching a lousy flick on TV, something about vampire lovers and love triangles (they all sound the same by now), until Sam grabbed his rucksack and announced he would be gone for an hour or two. Dean tried to act casual about it, but his heart leapt with excitement. The moment Sam was out the door, he waited at least ten minutes, in case Sam had forgotten something and came back to the motel, before he was certain Sam wasn't coming back. When it had finally reached ten minutes, Dean was bouncing off the wall.

Dean grabbed his mask, and he was pretty sure he skipped his way to the Impala.

 

* * *

 

Maggie was looking as exquisite as ever. She was going for a nineteen-forties theme with her attire. Her black vintage dress hugged her body in all the right places in her bodacious frame and buxom chest, matched with the pearl necklace and earrings. She tucked a loose lock of her red hair behind her ear where it had escaped from her pin-up hairstyle. Every time Dean saw Maggie, she never failed to impress. She had such a flair for vintage clothing and always carried herself in a way that drew peoples’ attention.

Dean gave her a wolf whistle when he approached. When she looked up, her ruby red painted lips grew into a smile that Dean couldn’t help but mirror in return. “Oh, Maggie, you are looking mighty fine this evening.”

“And you are looking the same as usual,” said Maggie in her sultry tones that sent a thrill down Dean’s spine.

“What? Rugged and handsome?”

“Yeah, let’s go with that, shall we?”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh. It was always good to see her.

“Got your mask?” Maggie asked.

“You betcha,” Dean breezed. He had his mask in hand, grabbing the elastic and stretching it until the mask was securely placed over his face. “’S not my first time, Mags.”

“I know, but I have to make sure. We don’t want this to be your last night, do we?”

“Then let’s do it in style,” Dean purred, leaning in close. “Maggie, you can’t deny we have this undeniable chemistry between us, and I know you are just begging to see what I look like underneath theses fabrics, and trust me, you won’t be disappointed. So why don’t we give in, get yourself a mask, and make sweet sweet hardcore love in the middle of the room with a bunch of naked strangers?”

“Hm, tempting, but I don’t think my girlfriend would like that very much.”

“Zelda can join in if she wants,” Dean offered.

“We’ll pass,” Maggie winked. “Go and fuck your frustrations out.”

“I’ll be thinking of you the whole time,” Dean winked back and Maggie opened the doors for him. He’d only just arrived and Dean was already having a pretty good night. And it was only just the beginning…

His first stop off was the obligatory cloakroom that came his way. It was just another place for security to verify that your mask was securely on, but it also offered the opportunity to leave some of your clothes behind. That was optional. From his past experience, most people walked in half naked — the guys shirtless and the girls wearing lingerie or mini dresses — it was a security thing. It’s still intimidating to walk around butt naked in front of strangers, even if you have a mask on. Some people were more adventurous and went in completely starkers. That took guts, but Dean could tell who the newbies were just by how much clothing they were wearing. Nothing really prepares you for this place.

Tonight, Dean opted to hang up his jacket and shirt and gave it to the guy watching the cloakroom, but he kept his jeans on. Dean was comfortable in his own skin, but that doesn't mean he was gonna walk around naked. You don't show off all of the merchandise straight away. Build up to it. Let yourself enjoy the thrill. That’s what Dean likes, anyway.

He thanked the guy, and Dean walked to the large doors that opened him up to the main action.

There was a large number of people here already, and it was only nine pm. The bar was hectic, most of the beds were ‘occupied’ and there seemed to be quite a healthy social circle going on, but Dean wasn’t in the mood for talking tonight. They usually had the shows starting at ten, so Dean had about an hour to kill before they had things going. _What could he do…_

It didn’t take too long for Dean to attract some wanton stares and lustful glances. He gave a cursory look around to see who would draw his attention, and his eyes were captivated to curvy blonde with a mask that had cat ears. She was getting close and steamy with a girl in a butterfly mask, giving her a massage over her exposed breasts with the Butterfly Girl’s nipples hardening like pebbles beneath Cat Girl’s fingertips, her skin shining with massage oil. She looked absoluelty blissed out — Butterfly Girl’s head was tipped back against the couch, her hair cascading down her back like silk. When she lifted her head up, her eyes opened slightly, and they landed immediately on Dean. She was definitely interested. She bit her lip, checking out what Dean had to offer, and she clutched Cat Girl’s chin and guided her gaze to Dean. Looks like she was interested too and gave him a smile that was dripping with seduction. There didn’t need to be anything to say. Cat Girl opened up her hand to him, the only invitation being given to him.

But come on? Girl on girl action? Dean loved nothing more.

Dean took Cat Girl’s hand without a second thought, and he was pulled to the couch. The moment he was sat on the plush cushions, Butterfly and Cat Girl were climbing onto his lap, no pleasantries needed. Cat Girl ducked in and pressed her lips against Dean’s in a heated kiss while Butterfly Girl made steady working on the belt of his jeans and zipper before pulling them down his thighs. Dean moaned against Cat Girl’s lips the moment Butterfly Girl gripped his cock in her hands and started to get to work in slow flicks of her wrists. His erection was getting harder by the second. Once he was hard as a rock, Butterfly girl leaned in and wrapped her sweet lips around the cock head, letting her tongue run over the slit that never failed to send a thrill down Dean’s spine. Cat Girl moaned for him, and she ducked down to take Dean’s nipple softly in-between her teeth.

Like he said, Dean had an hour to kill.

 

* * *

 

Holy hell, that was awesome!

Cat and Butterfly Girl were not holding back when they got their hands on Dean, and their little sexcapade was sweaty, erotic and damn well exhausting. Dean didn’t want to take the risk of standing just yet because he was sure he would look like Bambi trying to walk. He took it easy on the couch for awhile as his heart rate went down, but the girls had other plans. Fair enough. They moved on to two guys, one wearing a Scream mask and the other wearing a Saw mask (you’ll be surprised how many people chose horror masks in this place. It’s kind of comical) and booked one of the pleasure rooms. I don’t think Dean needs to explain what goes on in there…

So he let himself take a break. The sweat was gleaming on his skin, and his brain was swimming on the chemical high of a fantastic orgasm. His fingers trailed over the patch on his neck where Butterfly Girl had latched on and given him a hickey. It still feels tender and sore, but in a nice thrill that made his skin tingle. He doesn’t think it will be too obvious. He can hide it under his shirts. No need for Sam to ask how he got it when he was meant to be jacking off in his room.

Resting his head back on the couch cushion, Dean sighed and took a moment to savour the feeling. He was so blissed out that a couple could be doing the reverse cowgirl and he wouldn't notice. He was drunk on the atmosphere and that was just enough.

Suddenly, to Dean’s delight, the bell rang.

They’re calling an audience for the show.

With a sense of new found energy, Dean got up from the couch and headed over to the show room. There was already a crowd growing, and Dean took a moment to check out the masks people were wearing.

Many people just stuck to the typical cheap mask you would find in any ordinary store, but some people took it to a new extreme. Amongst one of the most notable was a stick thin guy with a hairy chest and for some reason he decided to wear a Hulk mask. Dean was this close to asking if he had the Hulk fist gloves that made a smashing sound every time he hit something, but Dean didn't think that was appropriate (and his mask wouldn’t be able to hide his smirking). He wasn’t alone. His arm was wrapped around the waist of a woman taller than him and — oh God. She was wearing a Darth Vader helmet with the sound effects and everything! The best part of it all? She was only wearing a matching bra and lacy underwear set.

Dean is never going to be able to watch Star Wars again without that image coming into his head.

One girl was wearing the Hannibal Lecter muzzle, another with the Donnie Darko mask, and a male couple were wearing coordinated masks of Batman and Robin. They were soon joined by Spiderman and Boba Fett, Phantom of the Opera and Shrek, and the Green Power Ranger with a human Angry Bird, and a horse head with the Joker.

Wow. People are getting more ballsy with their choice of masks.

Someone was wearing an Anonymous mask. Appropriate.

And the guy who had called them in was Bane from one of the Batman movies.

He might be making stick about everyones’ disguise choices, but honestly? They beat Dean’s Angel mask any day. He just picked this up from a costume store because it was on sale. It was still bad ass, though, in a manly kind of way. He guessed. Does it matter? It’s a mask. It hides his face.

Bane finally opened the door and announced for them to come into the room and everybody shuffled into the space. Once they were inside, the door closed behind them and was locked. That was just out of respect. It would be rude for people to walk out mid-performance, and they didn’t want the couple to feel offended. Fair enough, in Dean’s opinion. It takes balls to do this. It wasn’t like he could see Skinny Hulk and Lady Vader taking the stage, (but that would definitely be a show Dean would watch, just for the laughs).

Bane instantly went over to the window and clapped twice to get peoples’ attention. The mumbling between guests went quiet and everyone, including Dean, turned to pay attention. The only sound they could hear were Lady Vader’s breathing effects, but she turned that off the moment she was getting too many stares.

“Okay, everyone,” Bane announced, his voice sounding normal beneath the muffled mouth piece, so that one didn’t have sound effects. Bummer. “Some of you may be regulars and know the rules already, but for the newbies I will go over the essentials. For one, you can only watch. You have no right to go into that room without the couples permission. They are willing to let you watch them, but that is it. Respect their choice. Two, if you harass them after the show is done in any way, one of our guards will escort you out and you will be blacklisted. That is not negotiable. And for three, this room is only for watching. If you guys feel the urge to ‘Marvin Gaye and get it on’, wait until you leave the room and you can book one of our private rooms or fuck in the main social space. Do you agree to abide by these rules?”

A group reply of mumbled agreements were their only responses, some even nodding, but it was enough. Bane seemed to smile under the mask and he continued. “Good. Oh, and if you guys are part of our kinkier community, then please book one of our private rooms for your sessions. One persons kink is another persons’ turn off, so please be respectful of peoples’ tastes. I must warn you that if you partake in anything illegal tonight, don’t think that we won’t call the police. We are not afraid to contact the authorities if something happens. There are buttons in every rooms if you are in dangerous situation and need help, and we will contact them at your discretion. This is a safe place. Let us keep it that way.”

That is true. Dean’s been coming here for awhile now and personal safety is a key importance here. This is meant to be a place to explore yourself without judgement or fear. So far there has never been a serious incident, to Dean’s knowledge. People look out for each other here.

“All right. Let’s meet our couple, shall we?”

Finally!

Time for the show.

At that moment, the room went quite the moment the door opened and the entertainers walked in. To Dean’s surprise, it was two men tonight. It wasn’t often they had men taking the stage. It was mostly hetero couples or two women, never usually men. This was going to be interesting…

The first guy that came in was built like a fucking wall. Dean thinks he must be a wrestler or something, that or he’s on steroids ‘cause he had muscles that did not look they were gained from just a healthy diet and weight lifting. His veins were bulging from his neck and his arms — this guy was giving Arnold Schwarzenegger a run for his money. Besides the muscles, this guy was tall — maybe six foot seven, and he was sporting the usual military hair cut and wearing a purple venetian mask. Even underneath that, this guy would probably just look like your average Joe. Nothing special about him

But the other guy was different. He was being led in by the Bodybuilder by hand, and he was adorning a black mask that covered the top of his face with little horns resting on his forehead. He was tall too, but when you’re standing next to a Goliath, he had no choice but to be the short one, and he had some muscle on his bones that looked natural. He seemed like a very strong man, but, again, he’s with Bodybuilder. That guy is making Devil mask look like a skinny-ass school kid who’s about to have his lunch money stolen. Yeah, Bodybuilder is built like that.

As Dean watched the two of them interact, how they talked in hushed voices and giggling to each other — they had that chemistry that told Dean they knew each other, they weren't strangers — Dean couldn't help but pay special attention to the guy with the Devil mask, because even though his face was hidden enough so that Dean couldn’t identify the guy outside the club…

There was something… familiar about him. Like he had… Dean could swear that he had seen him before.

The way he moved, the way — the aura around him was recognisable, even in the way he waved to the people behind the dimmed glass. It was something Dean couldn’t shake off. Before he could have the chance to ponder on it, the room began to buzz with excitement again with the arrival of the shows stars and Bane began to speak.

“Okay, everyone,” Bane announced to the group. “Before we begin, would anyone like to leave? No? Okay. Let’s get things going.”

And with a few knocks on the glass to the other room, the show indeed began. Devil Boy and Bodybuilder got their signal, with one smiling at the other before Bodybuilder pulled Devil Boy in for a kiss.

These guys weren’t wasting anytime, and they were already starting to undress each other. Devil Boy pulled Bodybuilder’s black shirt over his head, breaking the kiss momentarily so he can chuck it across the room. They were back on each other in a heartbeat. Bodybuilder was unbuttoning Devil Boy’s shirt, one by one and revealing more of Devil Boy’s tanned rippling abs in the process. This guy definitely didn't have anything to be shy about. He had a great body. He wouldn't have trouble attracting attention. Once all the buttons were undone, Bodybuilder slid the shirt off the other guy’s shoulders and threw it across the room with his discarded shirt, and ran his large calloused hands over his firm chest and —

_Wait?_

_What is that on his chest?_

Dean had to lean forward just to get a better look, but it wasn't until Bodybuilder moved his hand to the buckle of Devil Boy’s belt to realise what it was.

And it instantly made his blood go cold.

It was ink. On his left pectoral. An anti-possession tattoo.

Wait? Sa—

Sam?

…

_Sam!_

No, it can’t — he said he was going to the library! He was studying books on lore, not… oh God.

Oh, God, that’s Sam. Dean was certain. Now that he knew, the mask was frivolous because how could it not be Sam? His hair, his tan, his height — everything. It was definitely Sam, his little brother. His little brother making out with a very _male_ Bodybuilder.

The kiss between Sam and Bodybuilder grew more fevered and intense with every second that went by. Bodybuilder was the one taking control. He grabbed Sam’s hair in a tight grip, dictating his little brother in any way he wanted him, and the worst things was, Sam _let_ him. More that, he was _enjoying_ it. He kept moaning like a bitch in heat and was groping that guys muscles as an anchor for him to hold on to.

 _This doesn’t make sense,_ Dean thought. Sam doesn't even like men. Not sexually. He’s known him all his life and not once has Dean ever suspected that Sam was that way inclined. He had girlfriends, for crying out loud! He would know if Sam was gay, wouldn’t he? Apparently not…

‘Cause Sam was breaking the kiss and tipping his head back for Bodybuilder to lavish his skin with sloppy wet lips that make Dean flinch at the disgusting smacking sound they created They filled the air like a bad porno, but it had Sam moaning, even giving a carefree smile the further his head hung back. He kept clinging onto the Bodybuilder’s muscles for support, trusting him not to let him fall head first to the floor, and he ran his hands over the prickly feel of Bodybuilder’s buzzcut.

“How do you want to do this?” Devil Boy moaned.

That’s Sam’s voice.

Holy crap, it is Sam.

Bodybuilder smirked. “Wanna do it like we did last time?”

_Last Time?! There was a last time?!_

Sam instantly smiled, his eyes closed in bliss. “I’m open to that.”

“So let’s move this over to the bed,” Bodybuilder purred against Sam’s Adam’s Apple and licked one long stripe up the column of his neck.

Sam hummed in agreement, or at the sensations on his neck. It didn’t matter which, because he lifted his head up to kiss him one last time before pushing Bodybuilder, letting himself be manhandled, backwards to the large super kingsize bed they had in the room. Honestly, you could have four couples fucking on that mattress right there, but Dean couldn't think past the image of Sam shoving this brick wall of a man on the bed and kneeling in front of his stretched out legs —

Dean’s brain short-circuited when Sam began to slip off Bodybuilder’s belt buckle and unbutton his jeans so that he could pull them, along with his black boxers, down his thighs. Bodybuilder was completely naked, and he didn’t seem shy about that fact at all. His prick sprung out, pink and already leaking pre-cum from just the build up to this, and Sam’s eyes fucking lit up at the sight, biting his lips and running his hands up his thighs. There was something whispered between them, something Dean couldn’t hear, and then Bodybuilder was reaching for the bedside table, grabbing the bowl that was waiting there.

Condoms. The club left full bowls everywhere and in each room.

Sam grabbed two out of the bowl. He left one on the bed, the other his nimble fingers began to open. He threw the wrapper away and rolled the latex over Bodybuilder’s erection with ease. Sam looked like he couldn’t get it on fast enough. His body was bouncing with the anticipation of what they were about to do, but before he could, Bodybuilder leaned in for one more filthy kiss that was full of moans and wet sounds. It made Dean’s stomach churn. It made Sam desperate. He couldn’t take the suspense anymore and kissed his way down Bodybuilder’s tree stump neck, flushed pink chest, and —

_Oh shit._

Sam grabbed hold of the dick and licked a long line up to the tip. He wrapped his lips around the cock head and let his warm mouth swallow the thick length down…

It was at that moment that Dean realised there were many thing he did not know about his little brother. One, he had _definitely_ done this before. Many times before. He was taking that guy’s cock in his mouth with so much practiced ease, his lips stretched around the thick veiny shaft like it was no trouble at all. Dean could’t figure out which is worse. Sam was taking more of Bodybuilder’s cock into his mouth with every with every bob of his head. He kept fucking going until his nose was pressed up to the dusting of pubic hair. He had taken all of Bodybuilder’s cock into his mouth, his lips wrapped obscenely around it. Sam was deep throating him like it was no big deal.

Sam just swallowed Bodybuilder’s cock all the way down and stayed locked up to his pelvis for what felt like forever, until Sam began to move his head back and forth, slowly but surely, the sound of Sam slurping on that cock the only sound in the entire room, besides Bodybuilder’s turned on moans and smug smiles — this guy was starting to piss Dean off, but Sam kept lavishing his prick with so much attention it was like he was starved for it.

“Fuck, man,” Bodybuilder growled out, his head falling back. “Always so fucking good at this.”

_Always?!_

That only made Sam moan in response around the pick in his mouth and the vibrations made Bodybuilder shiver in appreciation. Sam pulled off with a loud slurp, a long line of spit dripping from the cock head to Sam’s tongue, which he ducked in to lick up like he was hungry for it. Dean could see his pink tongue poking out from view. Sam just kept going. He never stopped once giving attention to Bodybuilder’s dick ‘cause that damn giant wouldn’t stop smirking like the smug bastard that he is and Dean wanted nothing more than to punch his face so that every time he would smile he would look like the ugly bastard that he is. _Bastard…_

Dean never should've looked back. He ended up flicking at what he saw next: Sam was jacking the bastard off with the rapid twist of his fist and swirling his tongue over his balls and sucking one of them into his mouth. Dean looked away as quickly as he could, but that image was already engrained in his mind and probably will be haunting him for the rest of his life.

_What the fuck is happening?_

_What the fuck is Sam doing?_

In all of the scenario’s Dean has thought up or fantasised about when coming back to the club he never thought Sam, his little brother, to be popping in one of them. That is something he is not okay with. How the hell did this happen? Sam doesn’t date guys — right? Dean would know, right? He knew Sam better than anybody and he would know if Sam was gay. It’s something an older brother would know, right? Yeah, Dean and Sam had their problems, but they were always close. Sam would’ve mentioned something, right?

Wouldn’t he?

Before Dean could think about it even more, he was cut off by Sammy’s voice. It was high-pitched and alert, something Dean registered in his over protective brain as his little brother was in trouble. He really shouldn't have looked back, he _really_ shouldn't have looked, but it was too late. Bodybuilder was standing off the bed, grabbing Sam’s hair in his large hands, almost as if he was ready to pull them out of their roots — he was holding Sam’s head still, thrusting frantically into his face like his brother was nothing more than a fuck toy. Worse of all, Dean could hear his brother choking on the bastard’s dick and he frickin’ _moaned_ at being treated like a bitch.

Oh, God, Dean can’t take this anymore. He needs to get the hell out of here and fast.

As quietly as he could, Dean shuffled over to the door and grabbed the handle— Fuck! It’s locked! He forgot about that. How the fuck did he forget about that?!

“Is there a problem, sir?”

Bane’s voice was only a whisper, but it still made Dean jump at the sound. All he could hear Sam’s choked off moans in the background. Dean closed his eyes to try and ignore the sound, but it was no use. Instead, it only seemed to have increased to Dean’s disgust. “Um, I would like to leave. Right now.”

“Sorry, sir, but I can’t open the doors until the show is over.”

“Can’t you make an exception?” Dean asked desperately.

“Well, yes, but what’s the exception?”

It was on the tip of his tongue, but what can he say? Anonymity is sacred here. He can’t just announce that Devil Boy is his brother. That would be outing a fellow member, a serious breach here, and Dean can’t do that. Not to Sam. He doesn’t know how involved into the club he is, and , dear god, what if Bodybuilder is Sam’s… boyfriend? They obviously know each other, they obviously done this before from what Dean could deduce. Even if he isn’t… is the club a haven to Sam like it is to Dean?

Damn it. If it is, even Dean would never forgive Sam for outing him.

He can’t do the same to Sam.

_Damn it!_

“Never mind. It’s nothing.”

Bane only nodded. “Okay, but please be quiet for our other guests.”

Great, the other guests who are getting off on the sight of Sammy being used and fucked like a toy. Just one look around the room was enough to see how much they were loving the show. He might not see their faces but their body language said it all. Lady Vader was crossing her legs in an attempt to try and control her arousal and she was all over Skinny Hulk, who was sporting an impressive hard-on, but they knew the rules. No hanky-panky, but Dean knew the moment they were out of this room they were going to be fucking like rabbits. They all were.

The next thing Dean heard was Sam gasping for dear life and panting like he had just ran a marathon.

“Don’t keep me waitin’,” Sam croaked, his voice so hoarse from being fucked hard. The sound of it had Dean feeling sick, even if Sam was begging for it. When Bodybuilder growled in absolute delight and the flurry of desperate kisses were soon followed, Dean made it his personal mission to kick that bastard in the teeth when he is finished using his brother like a toy, rules be damned.

Dean didn’t see the rest of what was happening. He was too busy backing away from the mirror to the back of the room and far from the crowds. He must have looked like an idiot covering his eyes to a sex show, but Dean didn’t need those images in his head. He was already scarred as it was, but the heads of everyone else obstructed his view perfectly. He could get away with not seeing anything, but the only problem left was the sounds.

Turns out his brother is very vocal in bed, so is the douche-wad he’s with and his vice made his skin crawl, but Dean couldn’t cover his ears. It wouldn’t work. So far, Dean could hear everything that was going on. The shuffling on the bed, fevered kisses, and fucked out moans — he could hear it all. He didn’t want to look up to see what was happening. He didn’t need to know, but he quickly glimpsed up, which was a huge mistake in itself.

Sam had pushed Bodybuilder against the mattress, his head resting against the pillows. His brother was sitting on his lap, now completely naked, leaning over and claiming Bodybuilder’s lips in a messy kiss while he pinned his hands to the bed. Sam was never a thin man, but he looked so lithe compared to the ugly bulging muscles of Bodybuilder. Sam sat on his lap like he was a skinny woman if it wasn’t for his pink erection standing proud between his legs. His little brother was practically trembling with need, shaking with anticipation. One of his hands let go of his captive, it ran in-between their bodies, and Sam did something that made him wince with pleasure and it was only when Sam dropped whatever it was on the bed that Dean realised what it was. A large black butt plug. Dean could’ve gone his whole life without that thought in his head.

Before Dean could think to look away, Sam grabbed hold of Bodybuilder’s dick, hovering over the latex tip against his gaping hole. With one roll of his hips, Sam was dropping his weight, the cock impaling him as he went.

His brother let out the most content of moans, his head rolling back between his shoulder blades, and all it did was make Dean go cold. He almost snapped his neck in his bid to look away. Dean’s certain he’s going to feel that sprain for the next few days, but he would give anything to go deaf right now, even sell his soul again if it meant he wouldn’t have to hear Sammy’s desperate groans and sighs. Even Bodybuilder’s groans are leaving Dean unsettled, but that’s because he’s hating this guys guts right now. He wants nothing more than to give that bastard a black-eye and groan in pain, not… this.

Dean made a promise to himself that he was not going to look up, no matter if Sam sounded as if he was in pain because he would be proven soooo wrong. Besides, Sam sounded like he was having the time of his life. He was louder than before. He whimpered desperately, panting harshly with drawn-out moans that only seemed to crank up the volume with every second. They were coming out in a quick rhythm, faster and faster, and when the smacks of slapping skin echoed in the room, Dean didn’t need to be a genius to figure out what was going on.

“Oh, fuck!” Sam cried in a high pitched whimper. He already sounded completely wrecked and blissed out from being fucked. “Oh fu— oh! Oh! Hmmm—”

“You like that?” Bodybuilder groaned.

Sam was able to huff out a breathless laugh. “What do you think—oh!”

Every time Sam tried To speak he was cut off with a loud moan or a deep groan. A certain thrust in the right place punched out a guttural growl right out of Sam that left him shaking for awhile, but that didn’t stop Sam from trying. “You, ah,” Sam gasped. “You said you were going to, oh fuck, do it like last time. Sadly, I’m disappointed.”

Bodybuilder only growled in return like it was a challenge. “Oh, really? I thought I was a good lay.”

“That’s some big talk,” Sam moaned. “You ready to show me?”

“Oh, I’m more than up for it.”

“Then show me what you got, Rocky,” Sam challenged.

_Rocky? Stallone fan? Oh, of course…_

“You won’t be able to talk when I’m done with you, Wedge.”

_Wedge? Wedge Antilles? Really, Sam?_

Dean heard what sounded like a huff. “Then do it.”

Bodybuilder must have like the incentive because the next thing Dean knew, Sam gasped and Dean had no choice but to look up to see what the hell was going on, and found Sam was thrown back onto the bed. His hair flew all over the place, his limbs falling by his side, but Bodybuilder was looming over him like an animal as he grabbed his brother’s legs and hooked them over his shoulders. Sam only smiled for a quick moment before Bodybuilder thrusts his hips forward and he was throwing his head back with a hiss. The new angel must have been uncomfortable, but Sam didn’t stop him. The moment Dean looked away was the moment Sam almost shouted in surprise, and Bodybuilder must have liked the sound of that because he did not stop making Sam cry out in ecstasy.

Bodybuilder was setting a punishing rhythm, fucking into Sam like there was no tomorrow, and Sam… well, he sounded like he was enjoying it because all he was capable of was gasping. Dean could hear the slapping skin picking up in speed. It almost sounded painful. Sam kept panting, twisting in the fabrics of the bed, moaning, wailing when what he was feeling became too much, but dear Lord he did not want it to stop.

“Ah, I’m gonna come,” Sam whispered frantically, and Dean was certain he never heard his brother sound so hoarse. His voice was so low, so desperate and getting tighter the longer this was dragged out. “I’m gonna come, gonna come, gonna co— ”

Before another word was said, Sammy went silent. It was impossible but Dean could almost hear his brother climaxing, even though he never made a sound the whole time. Bodybuilder kept fucking him throughout, until his own body tensed up and he came with a deep growl inside his brother and he collapsed on top of him.

All that was left was their collective heavy breathing. Dean did not look up. His eyes were trained on the door, waiting for it to open so he could make his escape.

“So,” Bodybuilder panted. “Do I still disappoint?”

Sam laughed tiredly. “Ask me again after round two.”

Everybody in the show room but Dean laughed at that.

 

* * *

 

Dean ran out of the club the moment that show was done.

He didn’t say goodbye to Maggie, get a drink or even have time to mull things over. The lock on the door opened and Dean just bolted to his car and drove as fast as he could to the motel.

Dean didn’t know what to do with himself, so he sat on the bed. His head was all fuzzy and full of static white noise for him to do anything. He must have sat there for a long time because the next thing he knew the door to their motel room was opening.

Sam stepped in, duffle bag over his shoulder — he had changed clothes. Of course he would. He gave Dean a quick smile, running his free hand through his thick hair like it was nothing. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Dean said, but it felt like an automated response. “Did you enjoy the library?”

Sam shrugged. “Same old. Not much to tell. Listen, I’m gonna take a shower before I head to bed, you going to use it?”

“Go ahead,” Dean mumbled. He couldn’t look his brother in the eye. He stared straight ahead, his eyes on the TV that happened to be on. That was good. It would be weird if Dean was staring at a blank screen with an odd expression on his face.

But Sam was not fully convinced. “You okay?”

“I’m fine. Long day. I’m gonna have an early night.”

Sam didn’t seem to believe him, but he thankfully let it go. “Sure, no problem. I won’t be too long.”

There was nothing left to say between them, or Dean had nothing left to say. Once the silence dragged on for too long, Sam gave up and dumped his bag and jacket on his bed. He went straight for the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Dean’s eyes landed immediately on the duffle bag on Sam’s bed. He waited until the moment he heard the lock on the bathroom door click before he tiptoed over to the bag, opened the zipper and searched through it. There were pieces of paper, the usual scribbles Sam would write down when researching a case. Nothing unusual. Dean had seen these before, but then his hand found something that wasn't normal.

It was the clothes Sam had been wearing at the club. The same button shirt and black pants, but what solidified things for Dean was the item hidden away in the secret compartment. The black devil mask. It was made of latex, it felt leathery in his hands, and it was still warm from when it was last used. Dean stared at the mask, not knowing what to think of it, but it was making him feel queasy the longer he held it.

The shower in the bathroom had just began to spray. The shock of it snapped Dean out of his funk and quickly pushed everything back into the bag and went back to his spot on his bed.

Like he said, there are some things you should never know about your family.

**Author's Note:**

> Sam and Dean's mask inspiration.
> 
> Dean’s Angel Mask — https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/64/cf/4e/64cf4e067a31e3a45393338adb94c38a--leather-mask-blue-feather.jpg
> 
> Sam’s Demon Mask — http://thumbs4.ebaystatic.com/d/l225/m/m0byDOuqSyOUfUbK5NoNJuA.jpg
> 
> I can't believe I wrote this. I'm a bit embarrassed about posting it, so please be gentle.
> 
> All spelling and grammar mistakes are my own fault.
> 
> Please tell me what you think. xx


End file.
